bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trinkets
I don't know if there is now a limit on familiars, but I had Steve and picked up safety cap, and after looking later he was gone. 06:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Game Squid Generated this trinket, and I don't see it on the list, using a fortune telling machine and didn't see it in any of the lists, not sure what it does but every fifth tear or so seemed to be a black inky ball. 07:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Safety Cap I can confirm that the Safety Cap trinket does not identify pills. Negative effects on pills are still possible. My only guess is that it increases the chance of getting pills, since I got them twice from an x-rock, on top of the two soul hearts. The matchstick I got the matchstick and after carrying it all through depths XL and womb 1 I saw no map revealing effect from it. Are we sure that the effect given on here is correct? I dont think it increases the chance of bomb drops; I just did a run through to Cathedral and had it for the entire game - definately didn't have more bombs than usual.TheGarbs 17:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) The effect may be so much false : http://www.1mage.net/images/match.png Podeste Ace of spades When did we confirm that this didn't cause cards to drop more often? It REALLY seemed that way when I had it. Mcjamieuk 13:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Rusted Key I keep seeing the effect change and revert. Does anyone know for SURE what it does? It seems only logical that it affects keys somehow but I've seen several different effects listed. - 06:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't list this, but I keep finding gold chests within chests while carrying the rusted key, and if I leave and reenter the room and open the resulting gold chest, it often generates another gold chest. 07:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Fish Head I've been using the Fish head and it seems upon taking damage blue flies are spawned 23:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RoboLincoln ???'s Soul The trinket page says this is unlocked by completing The Chest with ???. I have yet to beat The Chest with ??? but I've come across this trinket twice in my play throughs. More accurate info This guy took the game apart and has what seems to be much more accurate information than what's listed on the wiki: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/636662-the-binding-of-isaac/62963871 05:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC)NZV The Polaroid On the items page, the polaroid is said to be unlocked by beating Isaac with six different characters. Since for some reason, editing has been locked for that page, I'd like to point out that this is false. I have only beaten the game as Isaac, just, multiple times, and after these multiple times beating Isaac as Isaac, I unlocked the polaroid item. I don't remember exactly how many times I've beaten Isaac, but I know I haven't beaten Isaac as anyone other than Isaac. So, just saying, that's wrong. Sorry if this post is a little confusing, I said "Isaac" a lot in it. Xurban 17:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Same here. After beating Isaac with Isaac, Cain and Magdalene and getting frustrated after failing to do so with other characters I changed back to Cain and beat Isaac a couple of more times. After every time the puzzle of family photo on the title screen got more pieces and after maybe 6 kills total I got the message that Polaroid has appeared in the basement. :: 22:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: Agreed; I've made two kills, both with Cain, and I can see the Polaroid filling in. I've amended the Trinkets section to reflect six clears, not six different characters. :::: FYI - I discovered that the Trinkets section is fully editable; it's just hiding inside a template. If you look at the Trinkets page source, you can see the List of Trinkets section includes ` `. That's the wiki markup syntax for a template. You can see (and modify) the template at Template:Trinkets. :::: =) :::: Wingchild (talk) 04:51, September 20, 2012 (UTC) The Cancer When picking up the Cancer, collected Eternal Hearts will be destroyed. It is yet to be confirmed if you can still pick up Eternal Hearts while still holding Cancer. 15:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Punctuation I believe that instead of saying Isaac it should say "You" as you might not actually be playing as the character Isaac, but I'm not entirely sure. LachlanR (talk) 08:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I have checked with DoomSpeaker (Admin for this wiki) and he says that it should use the protagonist for item effects, in this case, Isaac LachlanR (talk) 20:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Most depressing game ever. Does anyone find this game amazing to play but at the same hilariously depressing? I found that the game seemed a lot sadder when I had Child's heart and cancer XD LachlanR (talk) 21:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Liberty Cap 25% of giving Isaac a random passive effect from Mushrooms as well as its corresponding visual effect upon entering a room. works even for visited rooms (with no enemies) but looks like all the benefits last only for that room, so i.e. added heart will stay only in that room and will be removed upon leaving. also you won't get healing mushroom proc. Alpas (talk) 13:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) By walking back and forth between two rooms, you can essentially use the Liberty Cap as a Compass. Just walk back and forth until you get the effect that reveals where the special rooms are, then head in whatever direction seems appropriate. 19:14, December 27, 2013 (UTC)LAEvanesce Old news [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|''TALK PAGE]] 09:42, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Child's Heart I saw it in the list of items useless to ???. Does that mean it only works on normal hearts, and not soul hearts & Co? The hearts dropped can still be replaced by a soul or eternal heart, but that is very rare. Any other pick up could get instead is more likely to help you while playing ???. Doomspeaker Talk 15:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Finished the Chest with Eve, got Judas' Tounge. ...and Eve's Bird Foot isn't unlocked. A common bug? 12:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC)Rataxes Liberty Cap with ??? only ONE soul heart per playthrough! (please edit the page) The Liberty Cap can grant you a new soul heart but only once per playthrough, like said here : http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/%3F%3F%3F/Strategy Y0LAs* (talk) 01:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ???'s Soul It says that familiars will follow ???'s soul instead of Isaac. Does this apply to Meat Cubes I through IV? WalterMatthau (talk) 00:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) No, this does not apply to Orbitals, Meat Cube Level 3/4, or the body from The Pinking Shears. [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|''tlak pgae]] 12:46, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Slot Machine drops effected by trinkets? Are slot machine drops effected by trinkets like "Rusted Key" "Safety Cap" or "Childs Heart"? WalterMatthau (talk) 15:56, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Child's Heart Error Not sure who I should point it out to, but the Child's Heart trinket has an error in its description - It mentions that the chance of the heart drop being anything but a normal heart can be affected by having Mom's Pearl. You can't hold Child's Heart and Mom's Pearl, or can you? 09:11, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Butt Penny/Bible tract "Wealth of gas" I know, I checked. Not a burnt penny, a butt penny,. When you pick up coins, you fart. Also BIBLE TRACT: "Faith up" dunno what faith is. 04:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Rosary Bead "Faith up", same as bible tract. no idea. Money PKM "Wish granted" 20:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Add to Trinkets? AAA Battery? A small AAA battery with sparks coming out from the top end. Reduces the required charge for Activated Items by 3. For example, if used with Book of Revelations, you only have to clear 4 rooms to recharge it, rather than 7. AAA Battery R34L MEN R35PECT (talk) 12:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) J'tist.